Beyblade Unleashed
by KaleShin
Summary: Another World Championships, but this time with a little different twist! New teammate, new rules, new competition, no restrictions.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own this series, all rights belong to Takao Aoki. I merely got bored and had way too much time on my hands!

First story, constructive comments welcome!

"The World Championships are going to be teams of five," explained Mr. Dickenson.

"Which means we need one more blader, without Daichi, we're short one" concluded Rei. The original four Bladebreakers had decided to team up one more time for another World Championship.

"But who could we get, most bladers aiming for the World Championships are already part of a team," asked Max.

"Actually, if you boys don't mind, I have someone in mind," offered Mr. Dickenson.

"Who?" the team asked.

"You wouldn't know them, but trust me, they're one of the best and they'll give you an edge on the World Circuit," explained Mr. Dickenson.

The team looked skeptical.

"Trust me," said Dickenson.

"Alright," said Kai.

"Good I'll get a hold of them today," beamed Dickenson.

They left Mr. Dickenson's office and headed straight back to Tyson's place, the topic of discussion, their new mysterious teammate.

"Kai, can I ask you something?" asked Rei.

Kai was silent, so Rei took that as a yes.

"Why'd you agree so quickly, normally you'd want to know everything about them and then you'd still be hesitant? You don't even know the guys name," asked Rei.

"Something tells me this time, things won't be as easy," was Kai's reply.

"Yeah," agreed the others.

**. . .**

The sky was a brilliant blue, the occasional cloud passed over the sun.

"Teacher!" A child shouted from the ground below the tree where Teacher was lounging in a high thick branch.

Teacher sat up and looked down at the child.

"I need your help," said the child.

Teacher pushed off from the branch, free falling to the ground. Even from that height it was easy to land. _'Heh, even after all this time, I still haven't lost my touch,' _thought Teacher.

Teacher smiled at the child.

"What'd you do this time Kyle?" asked Teacher, crouching down to the height of the small seven year old.

"It broke," said the child holding out a beyblade in three pieces.

"And how did you manage this?" asked Teacher taking the blade and sitting on the grass, leaning against the tree. It was obvious what was wrong with the blade and was easy to fix.

"I don't know, I was just battling and suddenly it went wobbly and flew out of the dish," explained the child.

"Here's the problem," said Teacher holding out the weight disk. "Your weight disk is cracked. You have to be more careful with your blade, you're being too rough with it," lectured Teacher while replacing the weight disk and putting the blade back together. "There you go. Now, what did we learn?"

"Be careful with our blades," repeated the group of kids who had gathered around.

"Good, here you go," said Teacher handing back the blade.

"Thank you Teacher!" exclaimed the child as he ran off to the nearest dish.

"Is that what you go by nowadays?" asked a voice from behind. 'Teacher' whipped around to find an old balding man standing there.

"What do you want?"

"Nice to see you too, Skye," replied the old man smiling.

"What do you want?" repeated Skye. How did this old man know her?

"I wanted to talk with you, I have an offer for you," replied the old man.

"Do I know you?" asked Skye.

"It's been a while, I know. I'm Mr. Dickenson, head of the BBA, though I wasn't when I met you," laughed Dickenson.

Skye's eyes went wide, but an instant later thinned dangerously.

"So that's what this is about," growled Skye and she started walking towards Mr. Dickenson. Mr. Dickenson didn't even flinch as she walked right by him, although it was more of stormed past him. Mr. Dickenson followed.

After walking a little ways away from the kids Skye stopped along the riverbank.

"I know what you're about to ask, and the answer's no," said Skye without even turning around. "I haven't spun a blade since I retired, and I plan to keep it that way."

"At least hear my offer," suggested Mr. Dickenson.  
Skye was silent for a moment as she thought about it.  
"Fine," she finally answered.

"I'd like you to join a team of mine, they already have four bladers, they only need one more since the rules have changed slightly for this World Championship and they require teams of five," explained Mr. Dickenson.

"So far you're not doing a very good job of selling this, it sounds like I'd just be there to fill the vacant spot," retorted Skye.

"On the contrary, you're their only hope," replied Mr. Dickenson.

"What do you mean?" asked Skye. "This has something to do with the rules that have changed, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does," replied Mr. Dickenson, the smile finally sliding from his face. Now Skye was worried.

**. . .**

"'Morning," Tyson yawned as he stretched, just waking up well after everyone else.

...

"Hey! Where is everyone!" exclaimed Tyson.

"Hey, chill out. We just finished breakfast," laughed Max.

"What! Breakfast is over!" shouted Tyson.

"Don't worry, we saved you some," grinned Max producing a plate loaded with food.

"Alright! You're the best Max!" exclaimed Tyson as he grabbed the plate a dug in. "Hey, where's Kai?" Tyson asked between mouthfuls.

"Outside already," answered Rei.

"Yeah, you might want to hurry up, he's waiting to start training," added Max.

"Already, but I just got up," complained Tyson.

"Then get up earlier," suggested Rei, and he and Max headed outside. Tyson followed after he finished eating and getting dressed.

"Nice of you to join us Tyson," greeted Kenny from his spot sitting on the deck, laptop open.

"So, what's the deal with the early morning workout? We still don't even have our fifth blader, or know who he is for that matter," complained Tyson.

"We don't even know if he's going to join yet, so we have to be ready in case he doesn't," explained Kai.

And with that the team went to work.

**. . .**

"Teacher!"

Skye was once again lounging in a high tree branch overlooking the park. She had been staring at the plane ticket given to her by Mr. Dickenson all afternoon. She still hadn't decided if she would take him up on his offer. She put the ticket away and jumped down out of the tree.

"What'd you do now?" she asked.

"Nothing, my blade keeps losing, I need a new one," said the child holding out his blade.

She took it and looked at it for a second.  
"There's nothing wrong with this blade," said Skye. She could tell that after a glance.

"But then why do I keep losing?" asked the child.

"Well, I'll have to see you blade to tell you that," said Skye.

So the kid, Skye, and the crowd of kids that had gathered around went over to a dish. The battle wasn't interesting, and it didn't last long. The kid who had asked for her help, Sam, was sent flying after about two minutes.

"See, that's what always happens!" cried the child.

"It's your launch," said Skye. "You aren't pulling the ripcord straight, you're pulling it slightly on an angle which would cause your blade to lose spin, which would make your blade lose power, which is why you're losing your battles."

Skye spent the next ten minutes instructing kids the basics of launching. She then went back to sitting under the tree, staring at the plane ticket.

"What's that?" asked a little girl, Kylee, coming up and sitting in front of Skye.

"It's a plane ticket," answered Skye.

"Where are you going?"

"Japan, but I haven't decided if I'll go or not," explained Skye.  
"Why would you go to Japan?" asked another child.

"I've been offered to join a team," answered Skye.

"For the World Championships?" asked another.

"Yes, and you guys ask a lot of questions," replied Skye.

"You should definitely go!" exclaimed yet another child.

"Yeah! You're the best blader ever!"

"How would you know, you've never seen me blade before?" laughed Skye.

"But you know more about blades and beyblading than anyone!"

"Yeah! You'd totally win!"

"So, you guys think I should go?" asked Skye, not that she would actually value the opinions of a bunch of seven year old kids.

"Yeah!"

"And what would you do when you break your blades and I'm not here?" she asked.

"We'll be ok, we promise!"

Skye just laughed.

"Well, I have to go, and if I'm not here tomorrow, you know where I'll be," smiled Skye.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2! Unfortunately I'm swamped, so I probably won't be posting for a little while, but the story is far from done! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own this series, all rights belong to Takao Aoki. I merely got bored and had way too much time on my hands!

First story, constructive comments welcome!

* * *

"Grandfather, I'm home," announced Skye as she walked through the doors of her Grandfather's mansion.

"SKYE!" she heard her Grandfather roar from the dining room. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

"Al asked me to get some groceries for him while I went out for a walk," lied Skye. If her Grandfather ever learned where she had really been, around beyblading, he'd be furious. She handed the bag of groceries she had bought on the way home to Al, the aged butler.

"Thank you m'lady," replied Al, taking the bag. He knew exactly where she had been and had helped her many times in lying to her Grandfather about it.

"I'm tired, I think I'll just go to bed," said Skye, yawning to hopefully convince her Grandfather of her lie.

"I'll bring you up something for you to eat before going to sleep then, m'lady," offered Al.

"Thank you, Al," said Skye as she climbed the staircase. Her Grandfather went back into the dining room to finish his meal, apparently buying Skye's lie.

When Skye entered her room she noticed all of her blading equipment, which she had kept in a metal case at the back of her closet, had been brought out and cleaned. Also, her bag had been packed with clothes and other things she would need if she were going to travel. Al entered the room, not with the expected tray, but with a bag of food, which he placed in her travel bag.

"Al, what is this?" asked Skye.

"I thought it would be useful, all that's left is your laptop," explained Al.

"Useful for what?"

"I couldn't help but notice something was on your mind when you returned last evening. You also kept staring at the plane ticket in your pocket," explained Al.

"And you assumed I'd need that old junk?" asked Skye skeptically, indicating to her old blading gear. Skye knew Al had been in her room, that was normal, it was the one place her Grandfather never went unless she was there and he needed her urgently enough to come and get her himself.

"I must admit I did a little research," said Al, as cool and calm as ever.

"In other words you read the note in my garbage can," concluded Skye.

"Yes, m'lady," admitted Al.

"Does my Grandfather know?" asked Skye.

"He doesn't have a clue," replied Al. "Your flight doesn't leave until the morning, but you should head out as soon as your Grandfather is asleep. I've packed some food for you for breakfast and I don't believe I've missed anything."

Skye smiled.

"Thanks Al." He was the one person who knew her completely, he knew she'd been struggling with the decision, and knew what she really wanted to do, but was being held back because of her Grandfather.

Skye packed her computer, notebooks, data cards and beyblade gear in her bag, she wouldn't need it until she got to Japan. Al had even set out her old blading outfit, which amazingly still fit. She waited for her Grandfather to fall asleep and snuck out her window, which was a good fifteen foot drop to the ground, quite a bit higher than her tree branch. She scaled the twenty foot wall and disappeared into the darkness.

**. . .**

"Hey! Mr. Dickenson!" exclaimed Tyson as they walked into his office.

"Well, hello boys," greeted Dickenson.

"Did you get a hold of that blader?" asked the ever impatient Tyson.

"Actually, yes," replied Dickenson.

"Awesome! Where is he!?" asked Tyson looking around the tiny office as if expecting the blader to be standing there.

"They're not here yet," replied Dickenson.

"What!" exclaimed the team.

"Actually, I still don't know if they've accepted the offer to join the team," explained Mr. Dickenson.

"And when will you know?" asked Rei.

"Sometime today is when the plane arrives, we'll know if they've accepted if they're on it," replied Mr. Dickenson.

"So what are we supposed to do until then?" asked Tyson.

"Train," said Kai.

"Yes, you boys go train, I've told them to come to my office first, then I'll being them over," suggested Mr. Dickenson.

"Ah man! More training! Haven't we done enough already!" complained Tyson as they walked out the door.

"Are you kidding! We'll be clobbered in the first round!" retorted Max.

The door shut behind them and Mr. Dickenson went back to work, more anxious than he had been.

**. . .**

Skye made it to the airport around 1 in the morning, with a good nine hours to spare. It was almost completely deserted, only a few waiting passengers and staff. She found a seat in the waiting area away from everyone else. Most of the other waiting passengers were either already asleep or trying. Skye wouldn't sleep, she couldn't. As soon as her Grandfather found out she was gone he'd have an entire search party out looking for her.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the announcement to board the plane was given over the PA and Skye got up to cross the large room to the ticket agent.

"There she is!" came a familiar voice from across the room.

Skye whipped around and there was her Grandfather standing with a group of men in suits, his personal bodyguards. She ran.

"Get her!" she heard her Grandfather command.

Skye dodged the increasing crowd and jumped the rows of seats making it to the ticket agent and sprinting halfway down the loading ramp where she stopped and looked back. Her Grandfather and his bodyguards were being stopped by security.

"SKYE! Get back here now!" roared her Grandfather.

Skye looked him right in the eye and turned to continue walking down the loading ramp, not looking back. She could hear her Grandfather shouting furiously, she ignored him. She didn't relax until she was in her seat on the plane. She just stared out the window overlooking the tarmac as the rest of the passengers boarded the plane. Soon the plane was in the air and she was on her away to what she hoped was the right decision.

The next thing she knew she was being jolted awake from the plane hitting the tarmac at their arrival.

"You fell asleep as soon as we took off," explained the young man beside her, smiling. He was with his family, his daughter sat on the other side of him.

"I'm sorry," apologized Skye.

"Don't be," said the man still, smiling warmly. "May I ask why you're travelling, you're here by yourself?"

"Just travelling," lied Skye with a smile.

Skye got off the plane and was amazed at the sheer number of people at the airport. She had never liked crowds, or people for that matter. She took the note out of her pocket; it had an address on it. Now all she had to do was find it.

As she was walking down a road alongside the river, two guys stood directly in front of her, effectively stopping her.

"No one passes through here without beating us in a beybattle," smirked the guy on the right.

"Sorry, I don't blade," said Skye calmly, _anymore_, she thought.

"Well, then this'll be easy," sneered the guy on the left. "Here, we have a spare blade," he offered and he shoved a blade and launcher at Skye, forcing her to take it.

Right away she could tell the blade was a piece of junk, it would topple within seconds of launching.

"Suits you better," said Skye as she shoved it back at the guy and easily leaped over them and continued on her way, leaving them gawking. She smiled to herself.

Twenty minutes later she was standing across the street from an office building. She stood there a while before crossing the street and entering the building. It was late in the afternoon, the sun well into its descent, so most workers had gone home for the day.

Skye followed the signs through the maze of hallways to Mr. Dickenson's office. Without knocking Skye walked in. Dickenson was packing papers into a briefcase, he looked up as she entered.

"Skye!" he exclaimed smiling. "You decided to come!"

"Obviously," replied Skye. "That doesn't, however, mean that I've decided to join this team of yours. I'll see what they can do and decide from there."

"Fair enough," agreed Dickenson. He'd take what he could get, she had come, that was a start. "I just have to finish packing and we'll go."

Skye just leaned against the wall and waited in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I do not own this series, all rights belong to Takao Aoki. I merely got bored and had way too much time on my hands!

First story, constructive comments welcome!

* * *

"Alright! That was an awesome battle!" exclaimed Tyson as Rei and Max had just finished their match. Rei had won, but it had been a good battle.

Kenny was pouring over his data trying to determine if there was anything he could do to improve Max's defence. Max went over to sit beside him. Kenny went to take Max's blade to look at it when someone else's hand reached in and grabbed it.

"Hey!" exclaimed Kenny. He and Max stood and turned to confront the person but stopped when they saw Mr. Dickenson standing behind the owner of the hand. The owner of the hand was female and slightly older than themselves. She wore boots, black cargo pants, and a long trench coat. Her light brown hair was cut short with her bangs hanging in her face covering her left eye.

"It's alright boys," said Mr. Dickenson. "She knows what she's doing."

"It's the base," said the girl.

"That's not possible," stated Kenny. "According to my data, the base is perfectly fine."

"And according to your data, there's nothing wrong with his form or his blade, yet he still lost that battle, and pretty badly if you don't mind me saying," lectured the girl. "So you're basically saying he lost that badly because there's absolutely nothing wrong. Yeah, let's go with that."

"I don't know who you are, but you have no right to..." started Kenny.

"What's wrong with the base?" cut in Max.

"It's not balanced properly for your style of blading," replied the girl. "It should be more solid, more focused on not being moved rather than moving quickly."

"Who are you?" asked Kai.

"This is Skye," replied Mr. Dickenson. "She's your new teammate."

...

Skye was still looking at Max's blade. She'd sat down and started to take it apart.

"Hey!" exclaimed Max.

"Relax, would you," she said, not even looking up from whatever it was she was doing. "These are going to have to be completely rebuilt from scratch; none of this can be used."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kenny.

"Let me see the other blades," demanded Skye, ignoring Kenny.

"Why should we?" asked Tyson.

"Do you want them to come out of your first battle on the world circuit in one piece or as a pile of dust?" asked Skye warningly.

"I've asked Skye to build you all new beyblades according to the new regulations," explained Mr. Dickenson. "She's just trying to see what can be used. Please, just let her do whatever she's going to do."

"You seem to have a lot of trust in her," said Rei. "I think it's time we heard the whole story."

"Skye," prompted Mr. Dickenson.

"Fine," agreed Skye reluctantly, setting down the pieces of Max's blade. "You've obviously been told about the 5 man team rule, but there's another new 'rule'."

"What is it?" asked Tyson.

"Well, if you'd be quiet, I'll tell you," retorted Skye. "This story goes back about six years ago at the World Championships. The bladers taking part were so powerful you wouldn't have imagined it in your wildest dreams. The Championships went off without a hitch; it was the first battle after that would change everything. The world champion versus a small time pro. The world champion lost control for a split second, the stadium collapsed. Luckily the audience got out alright, the two bladers were not so lucky. The champion would be in a coma for three weeks, their opponent never made it out. Because if this, the BBA took over and changed the rules and regulations, even putting limitations on how powerful blades can be. Those over the limit were banned from any official match. Until now. Those bans are being lifted and the banned bladers are eager to come back and reclaim the world of beyblading for their own."

"Awesome! This sounds like it'll be the best World Champions ship yet!" exclaimed Tyson.

"Right now, you don't stand a chance of making it past the first round," glared Skye.

"Hey! We're World Champions we'll have you know! We've gone up against some of the best bladers in the world and beat them all!" exclaimed Tyson, obviously hurt by Skye's comment.

"And who would they be? None of them were even close to being banned I'll bet," growled Skye. "You guys have no idea what you're in for, you'll be destroyed."

"And you do, I take it?" butt in Kai.

"Yes, I do," replied Skye.

"How?" asked Rei.

"I was one of those bladers that were banned," Skye replied.

"Skye, tell them the whole truth," warned Mr. Dickenson. Skye glared up at him.

"Fine," she agreed, reluctantly. "I was the World Champion."

"WHAT!" the team exclaimed.

"This is so cool! We have a former World Champion on our team!" exclaimed Tyson.

"You're a fool," muttered Skye. "You have no idea! You're not even taking this seriously!"

"It's no use trying to explain something like this to Tyson," laughed Max. "If you want to teach him something, you have to drill it into him."

"What, battle him?" asked Skye, a flicker of what looked like fear flashed across her face.

"Alright! I'll show just how good we are!" exclaimed Tyson jumping up and pointing at Skye. "Let's go, you and me right now!"

"I don't think so," said Skye.

"We just met you, found out you're our new teammate, and have no idea how good you," argued Kai. "You owe us that much at least."

"He's right Skye," agreed Mr. Dickenson.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," agreed Skye reluctantly. For some reason her attitude changed, she became hesitant. "And if I do this, I take you all on at once, got it."

The team nodded.

"And Skye," added Mr. Dickenson. "Don't hold back."

Skye's eyes went wide with shock; she spun to face him and opened her mouth to argue, but decided against it. Without saying anything she stepped up to the dish and loaded her launcher.

"Skye," said Mr. Dickenson warningly.

Skye didn't look happy, but she unloaded her blade, which confused the team, but seemed to satisfy Mr. Dickenson.

"Alright, 3," Max started the countdown. Skye threw her blade straight up in the air with her right hand and drew her launcher spinning with her left.

"2." She threaded her ripcord and caught her blade.

"1." She loaded her blade above her head and brought it down.

"LET IT RIP!" everyone shouted as they launched. Even Skye's launch was weird. Instead of pulling it straight out of the launcher she pulled hers off to the side, pulling her hands away from each other.

A second later four blades landed in the dish.

"Hey, where's your blade!" shouted Tyson.

"You should worry more about where your blade is," growled Skye looking up with an evil grin on her face.

Then a black blur came from out of nowhere sending Tyson's blade flying out of the dish.

"Get back in there," growled Skye.

"What?" said Tyson, still in a daze.

"Launch it again."

So Tyson did and the battle really got started. But no matter what they did, whether it was a constant barrage of attacks or whether they attacked all together, they couldn't knock Skye's blade out of the dish, or even budge it from its place at the center for that matter.

"Unleash your bitbeasts," demanded Skye.

"Then you do the same Skye," said Mr. Dickenson.

"Do you want me to completely destroy them?" asked Skye.

"I want them to see the power they'll be up against, and, most importantly, the difference in power," explained Mr. Dickenson.

"Fine, I take no responsibility for whatever happens," said Skye. She turned back to the battle with a dark look on her face.

"DRACIEL!"

"DRIGGER!"

"DRANZER!"

"DRAGOON!"

And all four of the team's bitbeasts were unleashed. It was amazing.

"Heh heh heh," laughed Skye, quite evily.

"What's so funny," asked Tyson.

"Yeah, with all four of our bitbeasts, you don't stand a chance," said Max.

"Think again," said Skye. "DRAYKAR!" And a great black blur flew out from her blade. When it settled the team could see it took the shape of a wolf. What looked like black fire swirled around both Skye and her bitbeast, Draykar.

"I'm getting bored," growled Skye, her voice had gotten deeper. "Let's end this!"

Skye raised her right arm.

"ULTIMATE DESTRUCTION!" she roared as she brought her arm down. The force of the attack kicked up the dust and fire had engulfed the dish. All four of the team members' blades were sent flying; there had been no time to react. All four team members were still standing there, stunned. Skye's blade flew into her hand and she let it fall, staring at the ground in horror.

"Well, there you have it boys," Mr. Dickenson said, breaking the silence. "And Skye, thank you for not destroying Mr. Grangers house."

"That was...insane!" stuttered Max. Rei nodded in agreement and even Kai looked amazed.

Skye was now staring at her hand, she almost looked angry and depressed at the same time.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Rei.

"Yeah, you just destroyed us!" exclaimed Max.

"That's the first time I've bladed in six years," said Skye still staring at her hand.

"You're kidding!?" exclaimed Max.

"Well, you certainly haven't lost your touch," laughed Rei. "And about those new blades?" He had picked his up to see that there wasn't much left of his, the bitpiece was still intact, but the rest of it had been totalled.

"Don't worry, I'll fix them," said Skye. She bent down and picked her blade up then walked over to the porch where she had left her bag and pulled out a box and a laptop. Within an hour she had all four blades rebuilt.

"These are just replacements; your new blades will take a few days. You can use these to train until they're done. These should be pretty close to what you had," explained Skye.

Rei walked up to her.

"Skye, would you mind if I took a look at your blade?" asked Rei. "I'm assuming you're going to use the same guidelines for our new ones, I just wanted to see it."

"Sure," said Skye handing him her blade. "Here," and she handed him her launcher and ripcord too. "Try it out. It'll be weird and you probably won't be able to do much, but it'll give you a feel for what yours will be like."

Rei loaded, launched and failed. The blade spun itself into the ground.

"That's hard," said Rei.

"How hard could it be, it's just a beyblade," boasted Tyson. "Here let me try."

Tyson launched it and did worse than Rei. It hit the ground, wobbled then flew at his face. Luckily Skye had quick reflexes and caught it.

"My turn!" exclaimed Max. Max met with the same fate, completely losing control, the blade spun itself out.

Kai was up next and didn't fare much better. He launched it and put it straight into the wall. Skye just shook her head.

"Hopefully you do better with blades designed for you," said Skye.

"Hey! Can you teach me that really cool launch you have!" exclaimed Tyson.

"No," was all Skye said.

"Why not!" complained Tyson.

"Because everyone's style is different," explained Skye. "Even if I teach it to you, it'll only be you copying me, my style of blading is nowhere near yours, and therefore learning my techniques won't help you in the least. Not to mention you could never pull that one off."

"I could so pull it off!"exclaimed Tyson offended.

"Anyway, I have work to do," said Skye, ignoring Tyson. She walked back over to the porch and began typing away at her laptop and trying different combinations of attack rings, weight rings, bases, balancers, everything. "You know, it won't get done any faster if you keep watching. Why don't you go run laps or something."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," agreed Kenny. "You guys have already seen what she can do, you'll need to work on your endurance."

"Whose side are you on?" complained Tyson.

"Come on Tyson," said Max as he dragged Tyson away.

When they returned, gasping for breath, Skye was apparently showing Kenny something interesting because Kenny didn't even look up as the approached.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" asked Tyson, trying to peer over Skye's shoulder to look at her laptops screen.

"Oh, hey Tyson," greeted Kenny absentmindedly. "And nothing you would be interested in."

"You guys should be training," commented Skye.

"What should we do?" asked Rei.

"Battle amongst yourselves," replied Skye.

"But we've fought each other a million times!" complained Tyson. "You're more of a challenge, come on, battle me!"

"No," replied Skye.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't feel like making a new set of blades for you all every time you want to battle me," retorted Skye. "And stop whining like a child. Besides, you haven't fought each other with the new blades you have."

"But you said they were the same?" asked Tyson confused.

"No, I said they were close, I can't perfectly replicate the work Kenny's already put in to your old blades, so they're your old blades with a little twist, let's say," mused Skye.

So for the rest of the day, the four bladers battled each other. A little twist was an understatement; the first time the bladers tried to launch they were blown clear off their feet.

"What did you do to them!" exclaimed Kenny.

"I gave them a bit more power is all," explained Skye.

"A bit!" he gaped as the team pulled themselves off the ground.

"This is only a fraction of the power their new blades will have, might as well get used to it, we've got a long way to go," replied Skye, not looking up from whatever it was she was doing on her laptop.

The evening passed by quickly, and the Bladebreakers were exhausted.

"Can we go to sleep," complained Tyson.

"Yes, you'll have to be rested for tomorrow," replied Skye.

"What's tomorrow?" asked Max, hoping he hadn't forgotten something important.

"More training," replied Skye.

The team groaned, but dragged themselves inside to go to sleep.

"Hey, Skye, aren't you coming?" asked Rei, stopping as he walked by her.

"I'll be in later, I just have to finish something up," replied Skye. "Kenny, you should go to sleep too."

"But I want to see what you're doing so I can see how to improve their blades even more!" complained Kenny.

"Don't worry about it, I'll show you everything I do after, 'kay?" assured Skye.

"Al...alright," Kenny yawned. And Kenny followed the rest of the team into the house.

**. . .**

"So, what do you guys think about Skye?" asked Max.

"What do you mean?" asked Rei.

"Well, I don't know, she seems different than any other blader I've met, she's an amazing blader for sure, but it's almost like she hates it," Max tried to explain.

"I think I see what you're trying to say," said Rei. "It's like she loves it and hates it at the same time."

"You boys weren't listening to what the girl was tellin' ya," cut in Tyson's grandpa.

"What do you mean, Mr. Granger?" asked Rei.

"She told you boys about how certain bladers were banned, and why, remember."

"Yeah, it was the match after the World Championships six years ago," replied Rei.

"Exactly, where one of the bladers lost control, they ended up in a coma for three weeks and their opponent never made it," continued Gramps.

"Yeah, the World....Champ..." started Kenny. Everyone fell silent at their realization.

"No wonder she's so angry with herself," breathed Rei.

"Now, don't take my word for it, you boys should ask the girl herself, you are teammates after all," laughed Gramps as he walked out.

With that the boys laid out their beds and went to sleep with a lot on their minds, namely, their new, and possibly dangerous, teammate.

* * *

A little longer than usual, but it was the only decent place to stop.

Improvements or suggestions would be appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4!

Sorry for the long wait! I'm doing a lot of editing, and I know some of the characters still need some work, but hopefully the series is long from being finished and it will read better later on. But despite that, I thought I'd upload this chapter anyway!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own this series, all rights belong to Takao Aoki. I merely got bored and had way too much time on my hands!

As always, constructive comments appreciated!

* * *

The next morning the team was woken up by Hilary storming into the room where the team was still asleep, with the exception of Kai, who was already dressed.

"WAKE UP!" shouted Hilary.

Everyone jolted awake.

"Wha! Whuz wrong..." asked a groggy Tyson. "'S'it time fer breakfast?"

"Forget breakfast!" exclaimed Hilary.

"Forget breakfast! Never!" exclaimed Tyson.

"Just be quiet, Tyson," snapped Hilary. "How come no one told me there was a new member of the team!"

"We didn't think it really mattered," explained Max.

"Of course it matters! As manager of this team, I think I should know when there's a new member!" exclaimed Hilary. "Now, where is he?"

"She, and she's outside," replied Rei.

"She?" repeated Hilary.

"Yeah, and there are some things you should know," replied Rei.

"Like what?" asked Hilary.

"You already know they've changed some rules for this year's World Championship, for example, a five man team, instead of four," started Rei.

"Yeah," confirmed Hilary.

"Well, there's another one," and Rei recounted the story of the match six years ago. "Now, they've decided to let these players back," finished Rei.

"So what does that have to do with your new teammate, was she one of the banned bladers?" asked Hilary.

"Worse, she was the World Champ," muttered Max. "We were going to ask her about it today."

"Well, then let's go ask her!" exclaimed Hilary, jumping up and running for the door.

"Hilary! Wait!" called Max.

"What?" asked Hilary, turning around.

"We can't just go out and ask her, that would be rude," explained Rei.

"Well, maybe you can't but I can," stated Hilary, and she threw open the door and stalked out. The team looked at each other and hurried after her. Skye was sitting on a rock at the edge of the pond; she looked up as everyone came out.

"Hey! You!" exclaimed Hilary, pointing at Skye. "Just who do you think you are!"

Skye got up and walked towards Hilary.

"And you are?" asked Skye, stopping in front of Hilary.

"Hilary, team manager," stated Hilary proudly.

"Team manager huh? I didn't realize a third rate team had a manager," said Skye coolly.

"You still haven't answered my question!" seethed Hilary. "Who are you?"

"First of all, you didn't ask a question, secondly, if you want to call it a question, that wasn't the question you asked," explained Skye. Hilary glared murderously at her. "But I'll answer you anyway, I'm Skye."

"Well, Skye, if that really is your name, why don't you tell us all what really happened at that match six years ago!"

Skye froze, her eyes wide, her teeth clenched.

"Well, we're waiting," insisted Hilary impatiently.

"Hilary, I don't think she wants to talk about it," interrupted Rei.

"And why not! We're her teammates, we should know what happened," Hilary spun around to face Rei, her expression furious. "We don't need a teammate who keeps secrets!"

"Hilary!"

"If that's how you all feel, its fine," whispered Skye. Everyone turned their attention to her. "I don't have to join you if you don't me to; it was just an idea of Mr. Dickenson's. Thank you for everything, I'll just go."

And with that she grabbed her bag, shoved her laptop in it, and walked away.

"Hilary! What did you do that for!" exclaimed Tyson.

"What, isn't it better we don't have someone dangerous on our team?" shrugged Hilary.

"You just don't get it, all of the banned bladers are coming back, not just her, Mr. Dickenson was right, she was our only hope of standing a chance at the World Championships this year!" raged Tyson.

"Is there really that big of a difference between you guys and her?" asked Hilary.

"We don't even come close," answered Kai.

"She took us all on and destroyed us, literally, she had to make us new blades," explained Max.

"Hello boys! How are you all today?" Mr. Dickenson cut in cheerfully. "Oh, where's Skye?"

"She left," replied Rei.

"Left?"

"We said some things we shouldn't have," explained Rei.

"I see, well, there's something you boys should know," said Mr. Dickenson. "After that match, she never spun a beyblade again, until yesterday that is, she felt too guilty, like she was too dangerous. People thought she did it on purpose and resented her for it, the bladers who were banned along with her were furious and blamed her. So she disappeared into the shadows and gave up blading. She stayed with her Grandfather, her only living relative. I've only met him a few times, but from the impression I got, she was miserable living with him. But no matter what, she wouldn't return to blading, and I tried everything. Her Grandfather forbid her to have anything to do with blading so long as she lived under his roof, I think that's part of the reason she went to live with him, so she wouldn't be able to blade, so she would have an excuse for herself. Even though she said she'd given it up, I could see she still loved it, so, after six years and the ban finally lifted, I decided to try one more time to get her to come back."

"..."

"Hey, guys, any of you recognize this?" Chief cut in awkwardly, pointing to a large square, metal case sitting beside the deck.

"You think she forgot it?" asked Max.

"There's a note," said the Chief, picking up the small piece of paper taped to the case. _"Hope you like them, you'll need a lot of practice. Good luck! Skye."_ Chief set the case on the deck and opened it. Inside were four smaller metal cases, each with a name taped on them. "Max, this is yours, Rei, Kai, Tyson," Kenny handed out the metal cases. The team opened them.

"WHOAH!" exclaimed Max and Tyson. Rei and Kai just gawked.

"I take it she finished them then?" smiled Mr. Dickenson. "How do you like them? I asked her complete them as soon as possible, she really came through."

"They're amazing!" the team exclaimed.

"Oh, and Kenny, she asked me to make sure you got this," said Mr. Dickenson as he handed Chief a disk.

"What's on it?" Chief asked.

"I have no idea," replied Dickenson with a curious smile.

Kenny brought it up on his laptop.

"Wow," gaped Kenny.

"What is it?" asked the team.

"It's all the data she used, all the different combinations, their strengths and weaknesses, everything up to the final product!" explained Kenny excitedly, then his smile faded. "She must have stayed up all night to finish this."

"Umm, Mr. Dickenson, you wouldn't happen to know where Skye is, would you?" asked Hilary.

"Why would you ask?"

"Because I made a huge mistake, and need to apologize," replied Hilary staring at the ground.

"Well, I don't know exactly where she is, but she should be fairly close by, she has no means to get home at the moment I'm afraid," mused Mr. Dickenson.

"Come on guys! We have to find her!" exclaimed Hilary as she headed for the gate, the team close on her heels.

They searched all day, and by dusk, had found no trace of her. They had stopped to catch their breath when they spotted her leaning against the railing of the lookoff, just looking out over the ocean.

"SKYE!" shouted the team. Skye looked up looking rather surprised to see so many people running towards her shouting her name.

"Finally, we found you," gasped Max.

"What do you mean?"

"We've been looking for you all day!" explained Rei.

"Why?"

"Because, we wanted to thank you, the blades you built were awesome!" exclaimed Rei.

"And I wanted to apologize for what I said, I shouldn't have pried. If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to," apologized Hilary.

"And we wanted to apologize for jumping to conclusions when we don't have all the facts," apologized Kenny.

"And we..."

"Ok, I get it, you're sorry," cut in Skye. "But I should probably apologize too, I probably could have been a bit more polite about everything and I should have told you everything from the start. But you were right."

"Right about what?" asked Rei.

"Yeah, I think we just admitted that we were wrong about everything," said Tyson.

"Well, you were right about me being too dangerous, which is why I'm leaving," explained Skye.

"NO!" shouted everyone.

"This morning you all wanted me to leave, now you don't, I'll never understand you guys," muttered Skye.

"We were wrong this morning, that's why we came to apologize!" exclaimed Tyson.

"Yeah, we want you to stay," said Rei.

"Please!" begged Kenny.

"Sorry, I quit blading for a reason, this just served to remind me of it," replied Skye as she turned to walk away.

"Skye, Mr. Dickenson told us something, he said you were our only hope, and he was right," said Kai.

Skye stopped.

"Then I suggest you resign from the World Championships before you get yourselves killed," replied Skye.

"We can't do that," muttered Tyson. "Like it or not, we're the defending World Champions, so with or without you, we're going to the World Championships, and we'll go as far as our powers will take us. This is how we do things."

"Suit yourselves," muttered Skye, and she turned and walked away.

The team watched as she disappeared.

"Well, there goes any hope we had of even entering the World Championships," sighed Chief.

"What are you talking about Chief, didn't you hear what I said, we're still going, we'll go as far as our powers will take us," exclaimed Tyson.

"Well, unfortunately, this is as far as our powers will take us, without a fifth blader, we'll be disqualified," explained Kenny.

"What are we supposed to do now?" asked Max.

"How's about dancing!" exclaimed a deep voice. Suddenly a beyblade shot out of the forest and started darting between the teams legs making them jump to avoid being hit. Eventually all six of them ended up sprawled on the ground. A large, very solid looking person, followed by four smaller people, emerged from the trees. The blade flew back into the large one's hand.

"What do you want?" demanded Tyson.

"What else, to become World Champion!" laughed the large one. "I'd take you out, but it appears that's already been taken care of. If I heard correctly, you only have four bladers."

Tyson grit his teeth, the large guy sneered.

"What the heck, I'll take you out anyway, just in case," and the large guy had his blade on his launcher and was aiming straight for the team, still sitting on the ground. "Now things get complicated, who should I destroy first? This is a tough one. How about the big mouthed black haired one, oh, better yet, the girl."

And he launched. Hilary screamed.

"HOW ABOUT ME!"

A black beyblade had knocked the blue blade, which belonged to the big guy, off course. Someone had kicked the large guy in the back of the head, and was now sliding to a stop a foot in front of Tyson and the team.

"Heh, I thought I smelled a rat."

"Skye!" exclaimed everyone, beaming.

"Geez, you guys can't survive thirty minutes without me, can you?"

"Skye? Don't tell me you're with these losers?" sneered the large guy.

"Rat, you're as rank as ever I see," replied Skye in a sickly sweet voice.

"Are you seriously going to battle after six years?" asked Rat. "I thought you gave up blading?"

"I did, but if you go after these guys, then I'll battle again," threatened Skye.

"Then let's go, I'm itchin' to battle," urged Rat.

They glared at each other for a few seconds and then launched themselves toward each other. The team couldn't believe what they were seeing, these two were actually fighting each other, hand to hand, their blades seemed to mimic their movements.

They seemed to be pretty evenly matched, Skye definitely had the upper hand in speed and agility, but power definitely went to the big guy, Rat.

This went on for a few minutes, those two going back and forth, neither landing a good blow on the other.

"Not bad for someone who's rusted away for six years," exclaimed Rat.

"And in six years, I think you've progressed backwards," sneered Skye.

"Oh really, then try this!" as Rat appeared beside Skye. Skye whipped her head around just in time to catch it on the back of his fist swinging through a backhand. Skye went flying, hitting the ground hard and rolling another five feet before finally coming to a halt in a crumpled heap.

"Is that all you've got?" shouted Rat. "This is the blader that was so powerful, she got over half the bladers banned?"

Skye struggled to get up on her elbows. Rat walked over to her.

"This is some sort of sick joke, right? You were once the most feared blader, no one dared challenge you, you were at the top of the beyblading world, and this is what you've become?" he raged, kicking her in the ribs as he did so.

Tyson and the team moved to launch their blades to help.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" roared Skye. She struggled, but managed to make it to her feet.

Rat grabbed the front of her jacket, lifting her so her feet couldn't touch the ground.

"Good call," snickered Rat. Then Skye snapped.

She slammed his arm between hers, making him drop her, she then launched herself upwards, elbow out and caught him in the chin. Unfortunately he recovered, doing a spin kick that caught her in the stomach, sending her flying backwards, at least until she hit the metal railing. She caught the railing with her arm, pulling herself up. She then charged towards Rat. Rat charged towards her, fist pulled back, ready to punch. When they met Rat punched...and missed. Skye suddenly appeared above him flipping in a tight ball. She then brought her foot out and crashing down on Rat's head. She landed a little ways behind him. Rat swayed and crashed to the ground.

"Get him out of here," hissed Skye to Rat's teammate's.

They hurried forward to oblige. It took all four of them to lift Rat and carry him away.

"Skye? Are you alright?" the team ran to her. She fell to her knees and then forward as an answer. She was out cold. Everyone ran over to her.

"I don't think I can ever do that," commented Max. He walked over to pick up Skye's blade. "Wow."

"What?" everyone asked.

Max brought the blade over. It had been totalled. It looked as if someone had taken a hammer and claws to it. It had deep gouges, huge cracks in the base and weight disk, chunks were missing from the attack ring. And there was no bit beast bit piece, just a blank one.

Suddenly Skye woke up.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Max.

"Yeah, I'm fine," muttered Skye, pushing herself up off the ground.

"Let's get out of here," muttered Kai, and they walked back to Tyson's place.

"Ah, there you boys are, I was wondering if you'd gotten lost," smiled Mr. Dickenson, his smile faded when he saw Skye. "Skye!"

"I'm fine," she assured. She looked horrible, a black eye already starting to form, her left arm was bruised, and she was holding her ribs.

"What happened?" gasped Mr. Dickenson.

"You boys didn't beat her up just to get to come back did ya!" guffawed Gramps.

"No, just met an old friend, who wasn't very happy to see me," replied Skye.

"Umm, Skye, I'm afraid there's not much left of your blade," muttered Max, holding out the blade.

"That's alright, it's just a spare, good thing Rat didn't notice though," replied Skye, holding out a very much in one piece, bit beast and all, beyblade.

"Why not use that one?" asked Tyson.

"Because, I won't expose myself fully until the World Championships, besides, Rat has a big mouth, he probably can't wait to tell every banned blader just how weak I've gotten," smirked Skye.

"Wait, until the World Championships...you're coming with us!" exclaimed Kenny, running forward and hugging her.

"Oooff," she winced in pain as Kenny hit her bruised ribs.

"Oh, sorry," muttered Kenny, backing off.

"It's alright," Skye smiled, still holding her ribs.

"You boys should all get some rest, Skye too, you've all got a lot of work ahead of you," grinned Mr. Dickenson. "I'll be by sometime this week to check up on you," said Mr. Dickenson as he left.

The team went to get ready for bed.

"WE'RE GOING TO THE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS!" shouted Tyson.


End file.
